


Reaching for the Sweet Spot

by Nell (twistedgeekgirl)



Series: #1 Crush [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absent Derek., Crazy Murderer Stiles, Crazy Stiles, M/M, Stiles Finally lost his shit, WTF Stiles, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedgeekgirl/pseuds/Nell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Allison's turn to bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching for the Sweet Spot

"Stiles? Oh my god, where have you been we've all been so worried about you, and Scott. Oh my god we have to call Scott. He's been beside himself looking for you." Allison rattles out reaching into her pocket for her phone. 

"Oh no little hunter girl. Hands out of those pockets." Stiles says eyes flashing violently. 

"Stiles we can help you. Think of your father, think of how this will hurt him." She says begging.

"Allison, Allison, come on now! I didn’t think you were stupid cow fodder like the rest of them, but here you are spouting off the same emotional clusterfuck as they did. Oh Stiles, what about your dad? Oh Stiles, what about Scott? Oh Stiles, you weak pathetic human. But we both know that isn't exactly true don’t we." Stiles says, stepping closer to her. 

"What are you talking about Stiles, I know your in there. Come on, don’t let it win. Fight Stiles, whatever it is that has you fight it. We'll save you, we'll help you." Allison pleads, one hand reaching out and latching onto Stiles arm.

"Oh like you all saved him huh?" Stiles asks, grabbing her wrist and twisting it visciously. "You know Allison, I had this whole elaborate plan for you, but you just had to go and ruin things. You had to mess things up. You had to come and find me." Stiles says, and then with her arm still twisted up behind her back Stiles stabs her. 

"Did you know this spot right here is known as the sweet spot." Stiles asks. "Now I'm not gonna drink your blood or anything, but I will watch you bleed out. If I did it right you've got 10-15 seconds. However, if I did it wrong, it will be a lot longer. 8, 7, 6, 5, oh did you have something to say?" Stiles asks, cradling her limp body closer to his own, almost like a hug from behind. 

"I hope what ever it was wasn't important. Looks like I did it right. You know Allison, If everyone had just cared less about themselves, we wouldn’t be here. No body saw. Nobody noticed. Nobody fucking cared." 

Somewhere off in the distance, Stiles hears an enraged roar. "Oh time to go. Send them all my love." Stiles says toneless, dropping the corpse of the alphas mate. "It's almost time Scotty. But not today." Stiles says and then bleeds back into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got about 2 maybe 3 more pieces to this before the conclusion. This piece was kind of lacking an emotional burn for me, but it was time. Thanks for reading.


End file.
